super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fury
The Fury is one of the six members of the Cobra Unit in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. He uses fire in battle as well as a flame powered jetpack. The Fury was a cosmonaut who was burned during his return to Earth. After his accident, he saw the world in flames and became obsessed with fire. The Fury was the last remaining member of the Cobra Unit before The Boss. Character Description The Fury was selected to be the first ever Russian in outer space (ahead of Yuri Gagarin). However, towards the end of the flight, an accident occurred during his re-entry into Earth's atmosphere, triggering a fire which engulfed him in flames. He suffered severe burns to his entire body, and became incapable of feeling pain. During this experience, he saw the Earth obscured by the wall of fire. He subsequently became obsessed over this vision of the Earth in flames, which may have contributed to his pyromania. As with the rest of the Cobra Unit, his codename reflects the specific emotion he experienced whilst on the battlefield; he felt a boundless and unrelenting rage towards the world and everything he was fighting. In Super Smash Bros. IV The Fury appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as a playable character. He is the heaviest character of the Cobra Unit and has good recovery manoeuvres with his jet pack though he is rather slow. THE FURY "This astronaut will show you what true fury is like on the battlefield! Armed with a flamethrower, jetpack and an uncontrollable anger issue, The Fury will rage down fire upon your opponents and send them fleeing in absolute terror! Attributes The Fury is a heavyweight character which means he is slow in both movement and hand-to-hand combat. his special attacks mainly consist of fire that leaves small afterburns and his jetpack helps him to get around the stage. Moveset *Neutral: The Fury hits his opponent twice with his flamethrower. *Forward: The Fury kicks the opponent. *Up: The Fury hits upwards with his flamethrower. *Down: The Fury hits downwards with his flamethrower. *Dash Attack: The Fury rams into the opponent. *Forward Smash: The Fury jabs forward with his flamethrower. *Up Smash: The Fury fires his flamethrower upwads. *Down Smash: The Fury causes an explosio9n with his jetpack damaging those around him. *Air: The Fury spins around while firing his flamethrower. *Forward Air: The Fury jabs forward in midair with his flamethower. *Back Air: The Fury uses the flames from his jetpack to harm those behind him. *Up Air: The Fury fires his flamethrower upward in midair. *Down Air: The Fury uses the flames from his jetpack to harm those beneath him. *Grab Pummel: The Fury grabs the opponent and headbutts them. *Forward Throw: The Fury blasts the opponent away with his flamethrower. *Back Throw: The Fury blasts the opponent away with his flamethrower in the opposite direction. *Up Throw: The Fury uses his flamethrower to blast the opponent upwards. *Down Throw: The Fury slams the opponent to the ground and burns them with his flamethrower. *Floor (Back): The Fury gets up from the ground by using his jetpack and twirls around, hurting those around him. *Floor (Front): The Fury fires his flamethrower on the ground. *Floor (Trip): The Fury punches the opponent in the leg tripping them. *Edge (<100%): The Fury flies onto the stage using his jetpack and lands hard hurting anyone close to him. *Edge (100%+): The Fury climbs up onto the stage and punches the opponent. *Neutral Special: Fury Flamethrower: The Fury fires a powerful blast from his flamethrower that covers a long distance. *Side Special: Ignition, FIRE!: The Fury flies across the stage while using his flamethrower, leaving a trail of flames behind. Can be charged. *Up Special: Jetpack:The Fury uses his jetpack to fly across the stage freely. *Down Special: Return to Earth: The Fury quickly flies up and lands on the stage hard damaging those around him. *Final Smash: Fires of Hell: The Fury flies into the sky using his flamethrower leaving a lot of flames behind. The flames then form two ghastly faces and fly around the stage attacking opponents. When the final smash ends, they explode as the Fury yells "FURY!" Click here for a demonstration. Taunts TBA Selection Sound TBA On-Screen Appearance TBA Cheer TBA Victory Theme The Fury's theme from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Victory Poses TBA Costumes TBA Trivia TBA Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Series